Chichi's story
by Chibi-Chichi-chan
Summary: Chichi is sitting back remembering why everyone thinks of her like they do, (takes place after GT) tears cried, what if her hubby heard it? R/R


****

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z

I read tons of people making a story all in Chichi's POV so I am making my own.

Chichi's POV

I know what they all think of me a big bitch, but tell me how would you act if your son and husband are always off in danger might not return, you have to cook for an army for every meal the rest of your marriage life. Or if you were brought up with little education a husband as dumb as an ox wouldn't you want your son to be a scholar?

Well, let me begin from the start. I am Chichi the daughter of the Ox-King. My mother passed away when I was just a baby, so I don't remember her much. My father always told me I look just like her. I didn't go to school my father taught me. If you know him you would know that's not much help. I never had much friends, I mean if you see my father would you want to be my friend let alone my boyfriend?

My love life now that's a laugh! I was always one for the boys to look at, but they would never ask me out. They were to afraid of me, I worked out and started to lose my famine looks, well I also put a ton of layers of cloths on so that people never could see them. I guess the ones that would ask me out cause they were powerful enough wouldn't because of my father. Goku had to be the only one not afraid of my father or me. Well maybe he is scared when I get mad…that will have to wait until later. Anyway for my love life Goku has the only one I dated and married.

Goku…my one love. A fairy tale comes true. It's like a knight whisking away the princess. He gave me his word that he would marry me when we were young…and forgot! THE NERVE OF HIM! None of the less we marry. He can be an idiot and would do anything I say, but I love him. I just wish that he wasn't as strong as he is. If he wasn't he could be with me and his family. But what does he do? He drags my son into it! He's the strongest fighter and is scared of me! Though it's not my temper, he's scared that if I get mad enough I would never feed him again. He could care less if I hit him or yell like there is no tomorrow.

Our son…The first born Gohan. I had my doubts when we were first married I admit, Goku always trained and I felt so alone. He didn't understand what a wife and husband did. It was more like I was a servant. One night it got so bad I was going to say it was over. Then I found out I was going to have Gohan. I wanted the very best for him, good teaching that I could never have. I wanted him to be someone in life, not like Goku. Goku couldn't support us, my father had to. Gohan was going to go so far in life, but Goku didn't understand…he kept on wanting Gohan to forget school and become like him, an idiot with no intelligence. His friends would tell me to lighten up, give the kid a brake…what would they know? None of them were a shame of their lives. For the most of them they lived a carefree life. Nor did those friends have to cook those hard meals and clean as if they were nothing more then slaves. Also I guess I use his studies as away to keep him away from the battles so he couldn't die…some help that was.

Am I a bitch? If a bitch means to be a concern mother for her son's life, then yes I am a bitch. If I want what's best for my son so he can make something of himself, then yes I am a bitch. But would you want your son to go off save the world and never come back to see you again? I know I can't stop Goku from going and fighting, but I don't want to grow old with out my family, Gohan is all I have (at that moment).

Now I bet you think I am forgetting someone right? How could I forget my little boy Goten? I guess I lighten up on him. He is TOO much like Goku. But he is kind at heart and I know he would always be there for me (unlike Goku). He seemed at first to enjoy fighting, always out there with Trunks. I wanted him to at least be able to protect his family, so I trained him myself at first. I know Goten would never run off like Gohan did during fights, well there was that once during the Buu fights, but he was seven and wanted to see his father fight and then there was that wizard deal. 

What's with my life now? Gohan moved out he got married to Videl, he has a great job and makes great pay. Videl's father supports me. Gohan and Videl had a wonderful daughter named, Pan. Goten my last baby; he still lives with me. He would never let me down, he's single and can always get a girl when he wants one. Goku…the bastard left me to be part of a damn dragon! If you ask me why not let it have some kind of animal or someone else? I know I sound selfish but I spent this whole marriage alone. I just want my husband to be by my side in my old age. Bulma and I talk about using the dragon balls to become younger…but why should I? Bulma has a husband that wouldn't leave her, but mine…if it wasn't for his damn honor or if he knew he would have left me. Or is it cause a younger girl might not be able to cook for him? I do love him don't get me wrong on that, and I don't regret marrying him. I wonder if he'll ever come back to me…

Third person POV

" Oh Goku please return to me," Chichi whispered after she finished her long thoughts on her life. She rolled over to go to sleep as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

Unknown to Chichi her husband heard it, " I am so sorry Chichi…I wish I could be there for you." Goku whispered as he pushed the food away, " I would never leave you leave you please trust me. I love you. One day I will return and we will wish things so we can be together for a long time." Goku stayed up all night watching his wife sleep like he used to when they were still together like old times… 

Done! I wrote this a while ago, but sitting in my room eating Rita's Italian Water Ice, Lemon to be on the dot, I decided to post this. I wrote it after looking around and having to read people bashing or putting Chichi down as a bitch. I doubt that. As for my other story, I went on this, I can't stand writing stage! I kept messing up on every word I typed, but now I am over it…and I have nothing to do, so maybe next week the new chapter will be out! Ja'ne!

Chibi-Chichi-Chan! 


End file.
